<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>鬼话连篇 by Shadowmancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655385">鬼话连篇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer'>Shadowmancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>画窗夜声 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Gen, onmyōji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>公认脸好脾气好穿起狩衣来也很像回事的沙我大人一直在候补，不是没有缘由的：咒文记不牢，禹步走起来次次摔跤，一笔九字写得鬼都不识<br/>[沙我中心，无CP，灵异轻松短篇，有虎将龙套]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>background Tora/Shou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>画窗夜声 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102833</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>鬼话连篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">公认脸好脾气好穿起狩衣来也很像回事的沙我大人一直在候补，不是没有缘由的：咒文记不牢，禹步走起来次次摔跤，一笔九字写得鬼都不识。他之所以还留在阴阳寮，就凭一样本事。</p><p class="western">入夜，一条黑黄相间的尾巴从墙角掠过。沙我大人看到，给自己倒杯小酒，开始啃玄子饼。</p><p class="western">啃完一碟饼，沙我大人终于不耐烦了，犯困。他伸手摸啊摸，找到一只鞋趿上，另一只不知踢哪去了，管它。</p><p class="western">进了地窖就听见吧唧嘴的声音。他竖起耳朵跟过去，走着走着不留神，差点踩上一只空瓶。沙我大人把油灯拿高，四处看，终于在那排酒缸中间找到两只圆耳朵。</p><p class="western">沙我大人叹气。“快入冬了，你给我们留点。”</p><p class="western">圆耳朵呼扇一下，脸还埋在缸里。拖地上的尾巴动都不动。</p><p class="western">“当心我叫阴阳头把你做成式神。”</p><p class="western">尾巴懒洋洋扫个圈。</p><p class="western">说归说，这式神拿来也没用。个头大，跑又跑不快，光是样子唬人。上代历博士半夜迷迷糊糊一睁眼，它正脸贴窗口往里瞧，吓得博士躺了三天，等能起床就告老还乡了。</p><p class="western">沙我大人琢摩一下它那身衣服：朽叶底子上起紫荆花，背后的带子掖得平平整整，肯定不是这家伙自己动手。</p><p class="western">“再喝，将给你系的腰带就要绷了。”</p><p class="western">吧唧嘴的声音没了。再过一会，圆耳朵底下露出张脸，下三白眼有气无力瞪过来。心虚了吧。</p><p class="western">沙我大人瞪回去。事关自己下半年口福，说不心软就不心软。虽然对方委屈得什么似的，眼角往下耷拉，嘴一扁，腮上一边一酒窝噌地显出来。</p><p class="western">哪有这么耍无赖的百兽之王，沙我大人想。真是物以类聚，它家那位也一点不像只狼。</p><p class="western">“将呢？”</p><p class="western">糟糕，酒窝没了，圆耳朵往后倒。“和东山上那只兔…兔崽子—”一个酒嗝打得墙上掉灰。“去看什么什么星…”</p><p class="western">“你怎么没去？”</p><p class="western">“爷我不…”下三白变上下四白。“不乐意！”</p><p class="western">“腰带。”好心的沙我大人再指指那条快散了的布。“咦？你脚边是什么？蟑螂？”</p><p class="western">一声惨叫。青蓝色的雾气伴着雷响铺天盖地，下一秒四只爪子抢在沙我大人前头，吧嗒吧嗒飞跑而去。</p><p class="western">可惜了那身衣服了，碎起来倒是好听。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">下半夜沙我大人吹着鼻泡醒来，枕头边多了两只眼睛。</p><p class="western">再是美人，这么近看也要出人命。沙我大人从床上翻到地上，鼻子先着地。</p><p class="western">“抱歉，吓到你了。”口气十二万分真诚。</p><p class="western">向泰山府君发誓，总有一天要把姓小原的打回真身拔光毛。</p><p class="western">沙我大人捂着鼻子瓮声瓮气地说滚滚滚。</p><p class="western">屋里的灯自己亮了。沙我大人老不情愿地从地上爬起来，不打发走这俩，今晚别想睡。</p><p class="western">盘腿坐在床头的小原，脖子以上漂漂亮亮。一直以为它是谁家的蔷薇成了精，问它它也只弯着眼笑，不给句实话。某天和沙我大人下棋连输三局，急了呲出一口寸长的獠牙，才知道小原也是吃荤的。</p><p class="western">脖子以下没法看了。一只白额虎，爪子得比小原头还大，硬是挤巴挤巴缩在它怀里，脑袋压小原胸口，害它说话都有些气促。白额虎时不时抖两下，鼻子里哼哼唧唧。小原摸摸它头顶，越摸它越来劲儿，毛扎扎的下巴往小原领口里钻。</p><p class="western">“沙我君，重阳快到了呢。”</p><p class="western">沙我大人打个哈欠。</p><p class="western">“说到重阳的话，除了赏菊饮酒，就是阴阳寮一年一度的考核了吧。”</p><p class="western">沙我大人皱皱鼻子。</p><p class="western">“去年沙我君吃坏了肚子，前年沙我君忘了把自己名字投上去，大前年沙我君…”小原怀里的白额虎继续哼哼唧唧，但眼睛睁开了一只。“这次又错过的话，就太可惜了。”</p><p class="western">沙我大人挠挠后脑勺说我下次不提蟑螂了行不？</p><p class="western">小原点头说也请不要在地窖门口养蜘蛛。</p><p class="western">白额虎嗷地一声，把后爪也死命踩到小原膝盖上。小原表情有点僵。</p><p class="western">然后沙我大人目睹了三件事：小原行云流水地站起来，一砣老虎咕噜咕噜滚到地上，然后漂漂亮亮的小原把摔懵了的白额虎扔到肩上，像拖米口袋一样扛出门。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“…将。”</p><p class="western">“嗯？”</p><p class="western">“我头有点晕，能不能—”</p><p class="western">“天野虎你敢吐我身上我炖了你。”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">第二天阴阳头直之大人笑眯眯地问沙我大人怎么样？沙我大人顶着黑眼圈扳着手指数来数去：酒少了两坛，不，三坛。风干的獐子肉全没了。鸡蛋打翻一篮。过冬还是没问题的。</p><p class="western">全阴阳寮松了一口气。</p><p class="western">直之大人说辛苦了，沙我君。你今年—</p><p class="western">沙我大人拔腿就跑。才不要练字练禹步背咒文呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>